1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and especially relates to an insulative plate of a terminal module in such electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0196550 discloses an electrical connector including a terminal block and a set of terminals insert molded in the terminal block for preferential coupling. The terminals include a first and second differential pair. Specifically, each of the terminals includes a tail, a contact, and a body, wherein the body has a block portion and a free portion. The block portion is positioned in the terminal block and has a first width and the free portion has a second width greater than the first width.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0217263 discloses a backplane connector wherein a pair of differential signal contacts in a contact wafer are so arranged that near edges of intermediate portions of the differential pair are exposed to air in order to improve impedance.
An electrical connector having a good performance at high frequency is desired.